


Life Breathed Into Me

by HeWasTheOne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Clones, Gender Dysphoria, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Kostya must be protected at all costs, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, No sex just yet, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-cest??, The clone thinks he's the Winter Soldier, Torture, Trust Issues, dammit hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasTheOne/pseuds/HeWasTheOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Barnes was captured in 1943, a part of himself was taken; DNA. They said it was in order to continue their experimentation. A knot twisted in Bucky's stomach; after all he'd been through already, he could only imagine the worst. What else could they possibly do?</p><p>Many years later, due to the work of Arnim Zola, HYDRA was able to create a perfect weapon. All they had to do was implant their former asset's memories into a nearly identical body. But when the clone came face to face with the original; no one could've predicted what was going to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Breathed Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story kinda ties in with a Twitter RP where I write for Kostya, Bucky's clone, and my friend, Charlie, writes for Bucky. Charlie's such an incredible person; and it's because of her that I was inspired to write this fanfic. She's helped me with some of the details in this first chapter, and her help was more than I could hope for. Also, I have to give another amazing person credit. Billy is an amazing writer and RPer. Their Steve that I RP with gave Kostya his name and I'd feel weird writing about him without giving Billy credit. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in the sense where it's on a site like this. If anyone has any feedback, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this chapter, being the introductory chapter, will be in third person, while the other chapters will most likely be in first person. I plan on this being a relatively short chapter as well.

"What are you going to do to me?"

 

Bucky's voice rang out as his icy irises rested on the scientist. One would think that the man was afraid, however that wasn't the case. In fact, the only thoughts running through his head were _At least Steve isn't here to see this_. He could handle this, he had to; he didn't have another choice. The Swiss scientist didn't utter a word, he was too busy prepping for what was going to be a long night of experimentation. Vials of peculiar liquids lined a nearby table while needles and syringes were resting right beside them. There were knives and several other torture devices that Bucky would rather not be acquainted with. The scientist approached the bench that the prisoner of war was laying on.

 

"Let's get started."

 

The man spoke with an accent that sent a chill down Bucky's spine. Was this how he was going to live out the rest of his days; as a lab rat? Arnim Zola didn't hesitate to grab one of the needles. It wasn't long before the man had Bucky's blood, and even samples of his skin and hair. Why Zola needed them, Bucky couldn't even imagine why. He didn't  **want** to imagine why. A month had passed, and the Sergeant was in rough shape, but luckily Steve Rogers pulled through for him; however Zola escaped and the fact that he still had Bucky's DNA simply slipped his mind. Zola made it to a safe house, locking up what DNA he had of his little project. 

 

Years had gone by, and by that time, the world though James Barnes was the only Howling Commando to give his life in the service, but HYDRA knew otherwise. Now molded into the Winter Soldier, he became their most prized asset. Zola was the reason why he survived through all of this; but it wasn't like Bucky was grateful. The asset would remember things here and there; much to Zola's annoyance. He would have him wiped and cryogenically frozen if things were looking bleak for the organization. 

The year was 1995 and the technology was much more advanced; Zola figured that he could use that to his advantage. Although he was no longer around in physical form, his conscious was still present in a SHIELD database after being recruited by them. To carry out the plan, Helen Cho, a young  geneticist, carried out Zola's plan to create this clone. She, however, believed this to be one of SHIELD's plans. The team got right to work, examining the DNA that they possessed. Each base pair could remain the same; his creation could be a carbon copy of HYDRA's current asset. The scientist and geneticist then began a 'simple' four step process to begin getting the DNA to create a new body.

 

 **Step 1**. The chosen piece of DNA is ‘cut’ from the source organism using restriction enzymes.

 **Step 2.**  The piece of DNA is ‘pasted’ into a vector and the ends of the DNA are joined with the vector DNA by ligation.

 **Step 3.**  The vector is introduced into a host cell, often a bacterium or yeast, by a process called transformation. The host cells copy the vector DNA along with their own DNA, creating multiple copies of the inserted DNA.

 **Step 4.**  The vector DNA is isolated (or separated) from the host cells’ DNA and purified.

 

Even though Zola believed all of this to be relatively simple, he ran into a few hiccups along the way. The first one was minor. The new body sported blond locks of hair instead of their asset's brunette locks. That could easily be hidden with hair dye, but the second hiccup the scientist ran into wouldn't be as easy to fix. 

 

"I thought I told you that I wanted an  _ **EXACT**  _copy!" Zola's voice rang out through the monitor while Cho fidgeted. Even though Zola didn't have a physical form anymore, his voice was quite intimidating. 

"I-I just figured.." She began to speak, cautiously. "Sure, this clone isn't exact, but she'll still be able to do exactly what you want from her."

"That's not good enough!" The voice shrieked, startling the woman once more. "Start hormone injections. The clone needs to be  **male.** " Instantly, the geneticist resumed her work, beginning the hormone injections on the still lifeless clone. 

Several days had passed; the body had taken on a more masculine form, a bionic arm replaced the clone's left one, and Helen was transferring memories from a database to the clone's own mind....  

Whenever the asset began to remember; he was wiped clean of certain memories. It was top secret on how HYDRA was able to keep the Winter Soldier under their control by making him remember key things, forgetting the rest. After being wiped, the asset would promptly be cryogenically frozen. One day, Zola was able to tap into the frozen asset's subconscious, practically copying the newly wiped asset's thoughts, his memories. They were uploaded to a database, just like Zola is now; transferring the memories was the last step before this clone was completed.

Although Zola wasn't able to witness it with his own eyes, he couldn't be more proud than when the clone's chest heaved for the first time.

* * *

"Just look at him.." A female voice rang out. My brows furrowed although my eyes remained shut. _She doesn't sound familiar... Is she a threat? Had I been captured? What was going on?_

**"Winter."**

_A very familiar voice.. Perhaps I'm not captured after all.._ My eyes opened almost immediately after I heard the voice of Zola; a scientist whom I had come to trust. I had practically given my life to him. My icy irises gazed around the room, looking for the source of his voice. However, all I saw was the woman.

**"Show Dr. Cho what you were born to do."**

_Orders. Finally._ I shot up instantly; my mind quickly calculating what I could possibly do, and that's when it occurred to me. My metallic hand shot out, surrounding her throat. In an instant, her hands flew up to grip onto my bionic arm. There was a look in her eyes. Fear. Terror. She knew her end was near. My hand constructed out of flesh reached out to the table I was once laying on. A knife lay there; I couldn't help but smirk. The knife was my weapon of choice when it came to hand to hand combat. _Kill her. Make Zola proud. Make all of HYDRA proud. This is for our fallen master; this is for the Red Skull._

Cho's screams flooded the room, and that couldn't make me feel happier. _Another mission complete._ As soon as I felt the Woman's body grow limp, I let it fall to the ground; simultaneously uttering two words that signified my accomplishment.

"Hail HYDRA."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The steps for DNA cloning are found at: http://biotechlearn.org.nz/themes/dna_lab/dna_cloning  
> So I decided to make Zola's dialog bold in the clone's section, because no one else's voice is important. It shows that Zola is in control of him... for the time being.


End file.
